


Business as Usual

by chelseagirl



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, SSR Confidential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseagirl/pseuds/chelseagirl
Summary: Daniel Sousa partners up with Rose Roberts on a case, but someone unexpected turns up to complicate things.





	Business as Usual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truth_renowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/gifts).



Daniel Sousa looked sadly at the pile of paperwork on his desk. Another gorgeous day in Paradise, except when did he get to see Paradise – or Southern California, which still seemed close enough – when all he ever seemed to do was work? Somehow that didn’t seem so bad in New York City, where everyone pretty much worked all the time, anyway. Where nature was confined to parks, and a street tree was a whole world of green. But here, where there was the beach, and the mountains, and at the very least, the swimming pool at his apartment complex, it was a different story.

Well, he’d wanted the promotion. He’d deserved it. But he hadn’t expected this much paperwork.

Thus, It was with great relief that he looked up, and saw Rose Roberts hurrying into his office, just slightly breathless.

”Hey, chief!” she said. Something’s come through on the wires – something I think you should see.” She handed him a document.

Daniel frowned. “Is this what I think it is?

Rose nodded. “Looks like an arms delivery. Pretty serious one. Unclear who the buyer is, but no one we want to see with this kind of firepower.”

”Agreed. Get Benson and Jones up to speed.” Daniel hesitated for a moment. “Scratch that. Benson and yourself.”

”Benson’s called out sick again. Sun poisoning, I think. He really should use more sunscreen, with that fair skin of his.”

”You and Jones, then.”

”Should I pull him from surveillance on the Provident Labs matter, then?”

”Right, that’s still on.” Daniel paused. It had been going on for so long, and so fruitlessly, that he’d wondered whether he should be sending his best people anymore, but Jones had been on it since the beginning. Mentally, he ran through a list of the currently available agents – some on long term assignments, a few temporarily out of the area, and . . . well, he wasn’t going to inflict Aloysius Samberley on poor Rose. The man wasn’t even field trained. “Guess it’s you and me, then.” Some of the newer agents could run backup, but for this operation, only the trusted.

Rose beamed, her eyes shining bright from behind her spectacles.

###

When it came to deciding which of them should go undercover, Daniel hesitated for a moment. His crutch might be a dead giveaway, if it had gotten out that the head of the SSR Los Angeles Office used one.

On the other hand, he wasn’t entirely certain that the criminal underworld paid that much attention to the SSR, what with “Secret” being operative and all. If it hadn’t been that this shipment was of an experimental new weapons technology, it wouldn’t have fallen under SSR jurisdiction at all. And to be completely honest, Rose was simply a bit hard to buy as a potential member of an arms smuggling ring.

”But that’s the genius of it,” she insisted. “That’s exactly why they would hire someone like me. I can go almost anywhere, and no one really pays attention.” Daniel tried to interrupt, but she kept going. “I’m an ordinary-looking woman, verging on middle aged, and let’s face it, not pretty enough that anyone would look at me twice.”

”No,” said Daniel. “That’s why they _should_ hire someone like you. And that’s why I pulled you off the switchboard and into field ops.” He hesitated for a moment. “Not that you’re not attractive,” he broke off awkwardly.

”Chief, I’ve been me for thirty-some odd years. I know that I blend into the crowd. It’s okay.” She winked. “I do all right, believe me.” And she blushed, just a little.

After they’d examined the profiles of several suspected organizations, Rose had been force to agree that the war wounded were more common than women in their ranks. And that she’d play the less conspicuous role of backup.

###

It was a dark, smoky bar, where he was to meet the operative. Having abandoned his Hawaiian shirt for a dark shirt and jacket, Daniel blended in easily.

He was more concerned about Rose, and how conspicuous she might be, among the raffish clientele of this particular establishment. But when he looked around, he couldn’t see her at first. Eventually, he realized that the woman at the end of the bar, smoking furiously, was Rose.

Since Rose not only didn’t smoke, but was a dedicated nonsmoker, this was true dedication to creating a character. With her hair up and different makeup, even her eyeglasses looked somehow different, more sophisticated and sultry. In place of her usual florals, she was wearing a dark sheath dress.

The smugglers, when they arrived, were absurdly obvious, at least to his trained eye. _Why not just wear a trench coat and speak loudly in a Russian accent?_ , Daniel wondered. There were two of them, a tall expressionless man with close-cropped dark hair, and the leader, smaller, elegantly dressed in a suit that must have cost Daniel’s annual salary. 

They looked around the room, finally alighting on Daniel. After a moment, they approached him at the bar.

”You’re new,” observed the leader. “What happened to Allan?”

”He couldn’t make it,” Daniel said. Actually, “Allan” was back at SSR headquarters, in lockup, but Daniel could see no reason to share that information. “He sent me instead.”

The leader nodded. “Very well. I’m Sergei.”

_Of course you are,_ thought Daniel. _Give it up, mister. You’re not even Russian._ “Good to meet you. Should we go somewhere a little quieter to finish our transaction?”

”I don’t think so,” Sergei responded. “I prefer it here, someplace a little public. I slide you the case, you hand me the envelope with the cash.”

The only problem with that, of course, was that Daniel didn’t have the kind of cash that he was expected to hand over. The SSR didn’t have that sort of cash in its entire budget. Several agents were waiting to provide backup after they stepped outside, but it looked like it was time for plan B.

”Here you go,” he said, sliding the envelope across the table. He hoped Sergei would give it only a cursory glance.

At first, it looked as though that was what was going to happen. Sergei opened the envelope, glanced quickly at the contents, and pocketed it. He slid case under the table towards Daniel, who reached for it, only to hear the hammer of a very traditional gun being pulled, directly behind his ear.”

”You’ll have to do better than that,” said a familiar voice. “Director Sousa.”

Daniel swiveled his head slightly, to look at the newcomer. She, despite the lack of accent, _was_ Russian. “Dottie, how lovely. Peggy will be so sorry she missed you. She’s back east on a project – I’ll give her your regrets.” He swung his crutch around, low, and caught her off balance.

But Dottie Underwood wouldn’t be deterred for long, he knew.

”What are you doing here, Widow?” growled Sergei. So they weren’t on the same side. Well, that made things a little easier, two against two against one-with-the-training-to-be-equal-to-at-least-two (that one being, alas, Dottie).

In a moment, Dottie was up again. “My employers are eager to get in on the ground floor,” she said, taking a swing at Daniel that caused him to duck. Somehow, though, he found she had him in a choke hold. “You know this is the SSR you’re dealing with, right?”

Apparently, Sergei and his companion hadn’t, as they gave each other a surprised look. But as the tall man went to draw his gun, he instead found his gun arm pinned behind his back. A moment later, he was not only disarmed, but on the floor and being covered by the two junior agents, who’d heard the commotion. Rose had moved on to Sergei, who she dispatched with a couple of carefully aimed blows, and soon she was covering him with the gun she’d taken from his colleague.

Daniel took advantage of the distraction to free himself from Dottie’s grip, but he hesitated a moment before taking a swing.

”You look really nice,” Dottie was saying. “That dress suits you.”

Rose looked as surprised as Daniel was, just for a moment. And then, quick as a wink, while one of the SSR agents stepped forward to cover Sergei, she pulled something small out of her bag.

”Oh, not fair!” said Dottie. “Howard Stark giving you presents?”

Rose just smiled, as she pressed the button on the device she was holding. For a moment, everyone around them was paralyzed – just long enough for Rose to step forward, towards Dottie.

”I only had six months of field training,” she said, “But I’ve always wanted to take on someone like you.”

And then the two women were hard at it. Rose swung while Dottie ducked, Dottie connected firmly with Rose’s midsection, and grabbed her arm. But then, in a surprising turn of events, Rose was able to quickly twist around and pull Dottie into a hold where she was momentarily unable to escape.

”Not bad,” said Dottie breathlessly, before with a sudden twist, she freed herself. “Tell Peggy I didn’t want to damage her boy toy. And you – respect. Not half-bad.” In a moment she was gone.

”Well,” said Daniel, “we got who we were after. That woman is a menace, though.”

And they bundled Sergei and his companion into the back of a van, while Daniel took the weapon into custody.

Later, back at the office, Rose knocked on his door. “Aren’t you curious as to what it was that you’ve got there?

Daniel smiled. “Not really. Orders are that I should take it over to Stark Laboratories, so they can take a look. Although . . . since you and Howard Stark are apparently such pals, do you want to drive it over yourself?”

Rose looked self-conscious, and adjusted her eyeglasses. “Isn’t he out east with Peggy?”

Daniel nodded. “Right, this new project. Isn’t there someone there – maybe Jason Wilkes could take a look at it?

Rose brightened. “Good idea,” and, having taken the proffered case, she turned to go. But before she could leave, Daniel called her back. “I guess you want to know about the device I used, back at the bar?”

”Stark?”

”Yes. He asked me to field test it. I think he was expecting me to use it more if someone got fresh with me, than in a situation like that. But it worked.”

He gave her a stern look, but then winked. “Next time, let me know? If any genius inventors decide to share new technology with you, just randomly like that.”

”Absolutely, boss,” said Rose. “Every time, from now on.”

Daniel watched her go, thinking how much talent would have gone to waste if Rose had stayed on the switchboard. It was yet another lovely day in Paradise. His desk was piled with paperwork. But, dammit, he was going to go for a walk.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of partnering Daniel and Rose, as one of your prompts suggested, and I thought it would be fun to see their dynamic in Peggy's absence, while she's back east laying some of the groundwork for SHIELD. The story needed a little something more though, and then Dottie showed up -- I honestly didn't plan her to be in the story, but she insisted.


End file.
